Promises not intended to keep
by cubanagurl
Summary: If you promised your daughter that you would protect her from evil, would you?


Promises not intended to keep

**Author's Note: I promised I was gonna do OUAT stories...so here we are. WARNING: This is my first OUAT story...if it isn't that good...scold me if you have to...but do not throw apples...Regina might get mad. REGINA: Yea, and honeycrisp apples are too valuable to waste... Me: Uhmm...yea...what she said...now on with the story, loves. PLEASE REVIEW! i LIKE THOSE...AND IT MIGHT INSPIRE ME TO WRITE ANOTHER OUAT FANFIC! ENJOYYYY! **

* * *

**_Once upon a time..._**

She loved horses at first, but then they hated her. Young Snow would ride in the endless woods, but once again, the horse fails her.

The conclusion, Snow White ended up with a colorful bruise on her right knee.

Her ruby lips quivered, blubbering as fresh salty tears cascaded down her fair cheeks. The pain of the bruises travelled up her tiny leg. All Snow could do was not just to walk steadily, but to limp instead.

Snow wasn't in a rush, she had just been getting fresh air from the tiresome wedding of her father to her 'savior' Regina. Snow decided that what would be best now is a rest on a log. she brought the injured leg to her chest to inspect the damage. Her tiny, pudgy finger traced the colored bruise, and all that earned was more whimpers.

Snow's heart quickened when she heard the trots of dozens of hooves. Snow's hazel eyes wandered afar to see a knight, but not her father's- Regina's new army. They were clothed in ebony, their exterior the least bit frightening. The way the knights rode seemed superior. Snow froze in her place. They were probably coming after her. Her first instinct was to run, and run she did.

Snow could barely run, but her effort was needed. She travelled as far as her feet could leap. Snow screamed in pain when the bruise started pounding as she collasped back. She fell with a loud thud and grunt. She paled even more than her complexion, with the fact that a knight was towering over her. The knight gripped her ankle tightly, dragging her like a deer carcass.

"How dare you leave the palace without supervision?" The knight hissed.

Snow never thought of the new Queen commanding brutal guards such as them. She shut her eyes , murmuring various of prayers, in hope that she wouldn't perish right then and there. She wouldn't even come to think that Regina ordered them to harm her, these knights seemed as if they were trained to kill.

Snow suddenly felt a release from her current bondage. She peeped with one eye, seeing the knight clutching at the nape of his neck. Snow winced as she saw a pebble, as if from heaven, launch and hit the knight at another spot. The knight hollered at the unknown thrower.

"You little brat!", the knight shouted.

Snow, for a moment, thought the knigght might of been talking about her. Then, she saw a tiny hooded figure come out of the shadows, and kicked the knight in the stomach. A gown swished as the figure kicked and punched, which meant that the rescuer was a girl. A fancy embroidered dress in a forest like this! It was nearly Sow's kind of class, but with designs handmade from a merchant kingdom. She saw brown locks whip against the wind as the figure fought off the knight, whom had still clutched his hurt stomach. Finally, a fair grip on a pepper spray spritzed the knight's revealeed face. The knight ignorantly swatted his arms about, writhing in agony, and stupidly ran into a tree.

Snow could only be agape in shock. She seemed as if she were frozen on spot by the Snow Queen. Snow's eyes met an arm outstretched to her. Snow reluctantly took it. She stood, facing her new savior.

"Are you alright?" the heroine asked.

Snow observed the heroine. The heroine was a girl her age. The girl was petite, yet had strength in her soothing, colbat eyes. Chocolate locks framed her cheeks, her cheeks a blushing rose, natural it was. She had tiny rosy lips, plump though. Snow realized that even though the girl was youung, a certain beauty radiated from her.

"I...I am fine", Snow finally responded after a while.

Snow brushed the dirt from her floral, adorned dress...princess instinct really. Snow noticed that the girl worried the least of a speck of dirt on her own blue dress. She did have a lovely cape... a blue mingled with a tinge of yellow.

Snow smiled at the unknown heroine.

"Snow..." Snow introduced herself properly.

The girl in blue smiled, but it faltered as her eyes wandered elsewhere, her pupils shrinking to the size of an ant.

"T-troll" the girl muttered.

Snow's raven brows furrowed, an amused smile cracked on her round face.

"Troll? Your name is Troll?", Snow asked.

The girl tugged on Snow's shoulder gently, as if to lug her.

"No...Troll!" The girl pointed behind Snow.

Snow whooshed to face the appointed direction, and a blood-curdling scream came from her was a ghastly troll, growling at the young princess. It's green claws clawed at Snow, but before it could reach, Snow was zoomed across the forest.

"Run! Run!" the girl urged Snow as she tugged her.

Snow tried to run, but couldn't keep up with the swift legs of the heroine. Snow slowed, holding onto her bruised knee. The heroine ran back to Snow. She placed Snow's quivering arm around her shoulders.

"Hold on to me!" the girl commanded.

Snow could only nod curtly as she was led far from the carnivorous troll. Snow panted as both girls halted on safe grounds. Snow plopped on a log, releasing her arm from the girl's shoulders. Snow saw the heroine lean against a tree, catching a breath. Snow held onto her bruise, feeling cowardice towards her peer.

"You must think I am a coward" Snow countered.

The heroine sat, cross-legged on the leaved grounds.

"No...not at all. If you were a coward, you wouldn't even have set foot into the Troll Forest near the Troll Bridge"

Snow's hazel eyes widened.

"T-troll forest? this is a troll forest?"

The girl giggled lightly and sweetly. Snow felt horrible/

"Yes. It has been for a while. Not to worry though. Everyone not in this vicinity even knows about this forest. Where are you from?" the girl made Snow feel better.

Snow sighed, tugging at a scum on the skirt of her dress.

"Miles from here.." Snow responded.

The girl rose a brown thin brow. "Are you running away?"

Snow shook her head unsurely. "Not exactly. I just came out into the wilderness for frsh air"

The girl looked at Snow increduously. "Well...this is far for fresh air..."

Snow pouted in thought. she finally conceded on actually telling the truth. "I tried riding a horse again. The first time it went beserk, this time the same. So, here I am now...with this..."

Snow showed the girl the colorful bruise. The girl gasped lightly.

"Such a delicate creature would do this? That must of bloody hurt. here..." the girl took out crystal-like substances...they were like ice.

"I know these would of melted by now, but this is no ordinary ice. I found it on the snow caps when my papa and I went to see my cousins...they heal injuries."

Snow took the ice as if they were fragile. Her gentle hands held it warily, placing it on her knee. Snow smiled as her knee healed.

"Oh!Magic!" Snow beamed.

The girl smiled warmly. Snow handed the ice to the girl, but the girl refused.

"You keep it. I have no need for it. Since you have a may have a much larger kingdom, more people may need it."

Snow placed the ice in her pocket.

"You aren't a princess?" Snow asked.

"I am a princess...my village is more...vague. I live in a provincial town. My father is a merchant king" the girl responded

Snow peered closer to the girl. "You never told me your name"

The girl sighed softly. "Isabella Cordelia Beaumont."

Snow nodded. "Do I call you by your full title...or..." she looked confused.

The girl giggled. "Just call me...Belle. It's what my father calls me."

Snow grinned at the name. "Belle? Isn't that French for 'Beauty''?

Belle shrugged, a brown lock fell on her chest.

"Yea...but I don't see why I am named that.." Belle crinkled her nose.

Snow rose a raven brow. "But you are pretty...even if your dress is a mess"

Belle and Snow both had the lightest of laughter. Their laughter ceased after a while. Snow fixed her dress so it draped over her healed knee.

"So why are _you_ in this forest?" Snow questioned.

Belle shifted in discomfort.

"I ran away" was her simple statement.

Snow's hazel sparked in curiousity. "Why?"

Belle felt as if she were tied down and was being forced to answer, even if Snow had said it in friendly curiousity.

"Because my father picked out a boy I am to marry when I grow up", Belle said with a sad expression on her young face.

Snow gasped. She was recently taught of love, and thought she knew what to say.

"But what about true love?"

Belle slumped. "That's what I said...My papa told me that I knew nothing of love, that the books I read are myths"

"My father says books are not for young ladies, nor is healthy for the brain." Snow stated

Belle nodded. "Same here, but I believe in love as much as I believe in magic. My papa told me that life isn't easy...that all you need is a husband, a household, and children. No love exists, as he says. Now, I feel like I am handfed my life, that I have no freedom to do what I want."

Snow couldn't help but agree. "What do you want in life then?"

Belle smiled dreamily, her eyes soft and her expression then went wistful.

"I want to explore the world...brave the mightiest, live to venture out, to find my True Love no matter what, because True Love always finds each other.."

Snow was inspired by Belle's statement. "That's beautiful"

Belle sighed. "It is not to be.."

Belle then saw her father, Maurice, searching for her. "I must go. Pleasant to meet you.."

Snow nodded and watched Belle leave.

* * *

Belle was in the arms of Maurice. He was shaking, making Belle's little body tremble.

"Why, my Belle, do you run?" he asked her, worried and relieved.

Belle pouted. "I don't want this life."

Maurice knelt to her level. "I know, but this is how life is, not my rules, dearest. Belle, if this suitor harms you in any way, I will be sure to pick a more suitable one. No matter what, I will be here, sweetheart to protect you. I will never let evil harm you or take you away."

Belle rose a brow. "Promise?"

Maurice kissed her forehead. "I promise..I will always protect you"

* * *

_**Storybrooke.**_

Mr. Gold woke up much later than routine. He would usually arise at the crack of dawn. He did have a busy day yesterday, trying to adjust to the newly enchanted Storybrooke, and his plans for Belle to stay somewhere. Of course she just ended up staying with , Mr. Gold not knowing everybody except Snow and Charming...even that mysterious man who freed her from her 28-year bondage.

Mr. Gold was still healing from the fact that he hadn't seen Belle in so long, and had thought her dead all this time. He did have a brief chat with Regina, but with Belle's supervision so that he wouldn't break and start waving all sorts of magic in attempt to murder Regina.

Speaking of Belle, he had to check up on her. He hobbled to the room that he had her stay in and his heart raced when he didn't see her on the bed. He shut his eyes tightly, and clutched on his heart, thinking that all yesterday's events were a dream, and Belle was still gone. He opened his eyes, about to scream in anger and heartbreak when he saw a thin slip of paper on the nighttable. He steadily approached it and grabbed the paper, making sure it was real and inhaled the scent. He grinned his thin-lipped grin in relief and admiration of her scent as he opened folded paper to read Belle's cursive writing:

'Went to check out that abandoned library. I think I may want to purchase it. sorry I couldn't see you this morning...you seemed to be deep asleep. I suppose I may see you at the pawn shop at noon for lunch...:) Love, Belle '

He placed the note back and smiled dreamily thinking about his Belle... _his_ Belle. Mr. Gold got ready in his snazzy outfit, finding Belle liked it when he wore satin, so he fashioned him self in a purple satin shirt with his black blazer over it with a burgandy satin tie. He spritzed cologne, hoping she would like that as well. He felt like he was a woman getting all nice for their date...but this was Belle...he needed to look his best. Back at the Dark Castle, he tried to wear the best of his wardrobe for her as he could. He smirked in thought of what Bele must of borrowed from Ruby...Ruby had some...revealing outfits...

So he was so elated to see his Belle today...he just couldn't wait.

* * *

_**Once upon a time...after Belle talks to Grumpy at the pub**_

Belle finally reached the black gilded gates of her home. She was ready to face her father,or perhaps say goodbye to him before venturing to explore the world. She opened the gates easily, astonished that it was a mere push. She examined some rust and scratches on the gates. Her fingers traced the patterns. She came to the conclusion that someone or something broke in.

Belle's heart raced, just as she raced to the front door. Belle's heels clicked violently on the floor, her colbat worn eyes widened in panic.

"Papa! Papa!", her elegant voice echoed throughout the home. Her home seemed vacant, no sound, just darkness with no warmth of crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Belle made her way up the stairwell, noticing scratch marks embedding the polished wood.

"Papa!" she yelled once more.

Belle reluctantly opened the door to her father's room. Her head poked in, her eyes setting upon an armchair. Her father's arm seemed to be nervously stroking the cushion on the armrest. Belle padded closer, edging towards the burgandy seat.

"Papa? What's wrong?" What happened here?"

Maurice Beaumont remained silent. His light blue eyeskept averting from Belle's worried gaze.

"Everything's going to be alright, my Belle", Maurice finally spoke up.

Belle's brows furrowed. "Papa! You're trembling!"

Belle's soft hand grasped her father's hand, kneeling by him.

"You're frigid cold!" Belle exclaimed, frightened if he was horribly ill.

"Everything is alright" Maurice could only say. He shut his eyes, squeezing them shut.

"Belle...I am...so...so...sorry"

Belle backed away in puzzlement. Her colbat eyes glanced behind her, seeing satanic red lips smirking in the dim room. The woman in black stepped from the shadows with an evil cackle.

"True love's kiss...can break any curse...but what is it worth if the man is naturally a beast?!" the woman spat.

Belle frowned at the woman. "You...you...hurt him! You witch!" Belle spoke with venom.

The Queen smirked. "I am no witch. I am just an innocent Queen, dear.." she snapped her fingers and pointed at Belle "SEIZE HER!"

The knights on black were back. She remembered fending one off from her friend, Snow, now they multiplied. Belle kicked and screamed as they grabbed her.

"NO! LET ME GO! NO! PLEASE! Papa! Papa, HELP!"

Maurice could only watch his daughter slip away nearly from his sight.

"I am sorry, my girl..." he murmured.

The Queen smirked. "It is as your dear Rumplestiltskin says... 'Every deal comes with a price'!"

Belle looked at her father confused. "What is she talking about,Papa?"

Maurice looked down. "I made a deal...to have Rumplestilskin let you go...for the capture of you...I'm sorry..I just couldnt let you live with that beast.."

Belle rolled her eyes. "And you let HER TAKE ME? I RATHER STAY WITH RUMPLE! I LOVE HIM PAPA! HOW DARE YOU?!"

The Queen licked her lips with glee as she listened to the uprisings of Maurice and Belle.

"The castle was stll in great danger, Belle. Rumple didnt do much...Im sorry" Maurice stated.

Belle shook his head. "He kept his promise! you just couldnt stand me being with him!"

The knights started shoving Belle out of the room.

"You promised me, Papa! You promised nothing can hurt me! YOU PROMISED NOT TO LET EVIL TAKE ME AWAY! You promised!" Belle sobbed out as she was then led out into a carriage.

All was heard in the vacant home was the cackle of Queen Regina.

Maurice slid down to the ground onto his knees, covering his face.

"What have I done?" he cried out for his daughter.

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

Today was a breezy day. Windchimes lightly echoed the air from the Game of Thorns florist shop. Moe French placed some flowers in his van with a sigh. He couldn't take in what just happened. He had his memory back...all thougths were of guilt, seeing his only daughter being dragged away by the Evil Queen's army. Moe looked down...Belle might even be dead. He winced at the thought of when Mr. Gold beat him with his cane.

Mr. Gold was mercillessly harming Moe because of Belle...thats what he realized. So...Rumplestiltskin did truely love Belle. He huffed, but how could that be? That bastard loved his Belle and she loved him back. He froze when he heard heels, fearing it was Madam Mayor.

"Is there...a-anything you would like?" Moe stuttered and turned around slowly.

Moe froze in shock as if he saw a ghost...but he wasn't seeing things.

"We need to talk...Papa" a soft Aussie voice spoke up.

Moe nearly fainted at the sight of seeing his beautiful daughter Belle stand before him, unharmed and alive...which meant... must of taken her in, and he didn't. Her own father, who practically fed her to the wolves.

* * *

**The End**

**SOOOOOO HOPED YA LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW...you all are my lifesavers. And yes, I been wanting to do a Snow and Belle interaction, i thought it was nice. LOVE YOU ALL AND REVIEW! REGINA: or i shall destroy your happiness...if it is the last thing I do... ME: uhhh yea...love ya! -cubanagurl **


End file.
